The BladeBreakers are the New Students?
by Kaylee Hiwatari
Summary: Er... I'm not good at summaries. Is there Romance? Who knows... Is there Comedy? Who knows... Is there Angst? Who knows... Is there Adventure? Who friggen knows? How to find out? Read the story first! NYAH!


Note: Well, hope you like it!!! And please, R&R!!!!  
  
Kaylee: Yeah, this is in my diary, y'know people!!! ::shakes fist::  
  
Me: O_o;;  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
As usual, Kaylee was late for school. Running and running, doing her best to get into Language Arts/Reading class before 7:45 in the morning.  
  
"Why do I always have to be so damn late???" she thought.  
  
She still kept running, showing no signs of tiredness. Her pony tailed-black hair flew back every pace she ran. Her green eyes reflecting from the sun and her body still in motion.   
  
  
  
Just as she was at the courtyard gate, she skidded two feet away from the entrance. She ran as fast as she could clinging onto her book bag. Just as soon as she busted the door open with her hand, she ran into the principal.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Ms. Redfield!"   
  
"Sorry Mr. Davenport!" she said picking up her book bag. Kaylee stepped out of the way and ran to her locker.   
  
"Dammit! 3 minutes left! Must-get-to locker!!!" she reminded herself.  
  
She twisted her combination, making many over-twists and turns.   
  
"15 right; 1 whole left till 24, and right to zero!!!" she exclaimed. She opened her book bag and took a binder, pencil case, and some textbooks. She slammed the rest of her stuff into the locker, walking off, and making a quick backtrack to close her locker. Just about 3 steps away from her English class, the bell rang.  
  
Kaylee opened the door to see everyone seated. The reading teacher, Ms. McKenzie turned to face her, with a stern-sort of face look. Kaylee shifted her eyes from side to side, looking dumbfounded.   
  
"Am I late?"  
  
Ms. Zee shrugged, "Kaylee, please; please don't be late for your first period of class on A Days anymore! Now, this is the last time I'll let you off from going to the office and getting a tardy slip. Now, put your things on your desk and sit so we can get started!"   
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
  
  
Just as she was about to take a step, she noticed 5 new boys in the second row. One was blonde, with some freckles and bluish-green eyes. Another was wearing a hat, (when he isn't supposed to) turned around with navy blue hair. The next was a Chinese dude, with long, meaning LONG black hair tied up with some white rope. Another was a brown-haired kid with glasses and a small laptop. And the last was some tall guy with blue marks on his face and crimson eyes.  
  
"Ms. Zee, we got new students?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, we do. There's Max, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, and Kai. All new to this school."  
  
"Uh... hi?"   
  
Each of the five of them looked up at Kaylee, with a blank face. The Max kid gave a small smile and a wave.  
  
"Okay then, at least someone is polite enough!" Kaylee thought.  
  
  
  
She took her seat, next to her brunette-haired, fire-eyed friend Meghan. Meghan looked up at Kaylee saying a small hi.  
  
"Who are these guys? Aren't they the BladeBreakers?"   
  
"Basically, you're right. I heard that since they've been staying at Tyson's place for a while, they decided to even come to school here."  
  
"Well, at least they don't cause any trouble, from what I heard lately."  
  
"Kaylee! Meghan! Please pay attention!" Ms. McKenzie directed. The two girls slightly giggled.  
  
Just after last period, Kaylee was the last of her friends to step out of the choir room to get ready for heading home.  
  
"Hey Christina Aguilera!" called out Meghan.  
  
Kaylee looked queery-eyed. "If I was Christina Aguilera, I'd get a call from the office telling me to call my aunts to change clothes!"   
  
"Its not 'bout the dirrty part, it's your voice!" corrected their other friend Samantha.  
  
"What about my voice?"  
  
"Duh! You sing like her! X-Tina! The 'dirrty' yet, 'beautiful' singer! Plus, you even look like her! I mean, you know, the black hair?"  
  
"But mine is natural, not dyed. And I don't have blue eyes, I've got green."   
  
"Oh, don't be so bitchy about it! Be honored! I mean, she does have an amazing singing voice, right?"  
  
"Yeah, she does I guess. Okay, let's go already! I really want to get home!"   
  
Kaylee started walking to her locker. She started looking in other directions while walking. Along the way, she saw one of the popular kids, Shailee Sorenson, cursing sort of out loud about Antoinette Scaife stealing her locker pictures.  
  
"Damn that stupid bitch! God, I hate her!!!!" Kaylee overheard.  
  
"She knows your combo?" asked Maritza, one of her friends.  
  
"Hell yeah she does! How the fuck did she find out anyway? Goddammit!!!" Kaylee also saw Shailee opening her locker, stealing Antoinette's locker pictures.  
  
"I'm guessing Shailee knows her combo too?" she pondered.  
  
Kaylee and her friends weren't exactly popular. But they weren't unpopular either. They just had their ways of being able to talk to everybody. She was still looking around what people were up to. Not likely she was snooping around, but she had nothing to do.   
  
Just as Kaylee was still watching Shailee take the pictures, she accidently bumped into someone. And that someone was none other than Ray, the Chinese dude from the BladeBreakers.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Uh, I didn't see you there, sorry!" said Kaylee.  
  
"Its alright, I didn't see you as well." Commented Ray.  
  
Kaylee got up and picked up her things. She turned to face her locker to do her combo. She noticed that Ray's new locker was right next to hers. She looked over to see if they other members of the team had their lockers near by. Apparently, the answer for Kaylee was no.  
  
"So, uh, you're a part of the BladeBreakers?"  
  
"Yup, the name's Ray!"   
  
"I'm Kaylee, well, you probably know that already."   
  
"Yeah, I found out in first period."  
  
They both laughed a little. "Do you know how to beyblade?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yup, my friends and I, we all like to beyblade. Luckily you and the rest of your teammates you guys won the world championships! That must've been pretty amazing feeling to win."  
  
"It wasn't easy, but it was worth getting the title!"  
  
"Uh... I gotta go, I'll see ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah me too. Bye Kaylee."  
  
And so, Kaylee left with her friends to walk home. She was the last, to walk towards her home alone. Kay opened the front door, knowing it would be open because her aunts, Melanie and Lindsay always got back from their jobs before Kaylee got off from school. Soon as she walked in, she saw her aunt Melanie sitting on the couch, reading one of her new Stephen King novels, and sipping some tea.  
  
"Hi honey, how was your day?" asked Aunt Melanie.  
  
"I'm fine, good..."  
  
"So, anything new at school?"  
  
"Oh, not really anything, just the usual, sort of a late start, talk with friends, some class work. And we got five new students. All boys, and all BladeBreakers, you know? That beyblade team that won the world champs?"  
  
"I know what you're talking about, dear. I always watch them on television for their matches."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well of course! Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"No, I don't remember."  
  
"Well, now you know. Now, why don't you have a snack before you do your work?"  
  
"I'll have a snack, but I don't have any homework Yes!!!."   
  
"Well that's good! Then, you and I and Lindsay, of course, can watch some movies!"  
  
"Uh, sure, Aunt Melanie. That'd be great!"  
  
The only time Kay and her aunts spent time together is when none of them had anything to do. So that meant for her, that noone had anything to do. Usually, they'd watch some television, like VH1 or MTV to check out what was new for the stars. Or, they'd watch a movie. Usually, Kaylee liked Act/Ad, Lindsay and Melanie liked romance comedies.   
  
Just as Kaylee was taking out some fruits and strawberry ice cream for a shake, her Aunt Lindsay rushed down the stairs, in her new outfit from the mall. A blue turtleneck with no sleeves, and some matching capris pants that was white with light green and blue stripes that went vertically through horizontally.  
  
"Well? How do I look? I got it on sale for 14 dollars! Isn't it great?"   
  
"You look cool, aunt Lindsay!"  
  
"Lindsay, you always go shopping for new stuff. Doesn't 'saving up' ever occur to you?"  
  
"But I always must look my best! After all, you never know when a good-looking guy might show up!"  
  
Aunt Melanie sighed and took a sip out of her spiced tea and continued reading her book. Kaylee turned back around to the counter and put in her staple foods in the blender. It only took about 5 minutes to blend in the ice cream and fruits to make it smooth. She walked upstairs towards her room with her shake in her glass. She opened her door and slouched down on the small two-seated sofa on the left side of the wall. She settled down and put her glass on the side table and turned her television onto VH1. While she was watching I Love the 80s: Strikes Back, she began to wonder about her meeting with the BladeBreakers.  
  
"Kai and Ray are really cute! Max is pretty sweet, Kenny seems nerdy [no offense], and Tyson is-weird." She thought.  
  
"I wonder what Meghan and Sam think of the BladeBreakers? What if Sam got a crush on one of them? Most likely, she's always boy-crazy. And I wonder why Jessalyn was absent today? Oh well, she's always a bit lazy. But she's hardly ever late or absent! I wonder if she got sick or something" that was the end of her thoughts about her friends. Then, she started thinking about Ray...  
  
"Ray seemed really sweet. He's cute too! I wonder... if-" Kaylee heard a knocking on her door, disturbing her thoughts.   
  
"Come in!" she said, seeing aunt Melanie with the cordless phone in her hands.  
  
"Kaylee, its Jessalyn."  
  
She got the phone from her aunt and held it next to her ear.  
  
"Hello? Jess?"  
  
"Hey Kay! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, how come you didn't come to school today?"  
  
"Oh, I got the flu, but I'm turning out okay now. Why? Did I miss anything at school?"  
  
"Yeah. We got new students! And get this, they're the BladeBreakers!!"  
  
"No way! Are you serious?"  
  
"I'm dead serious Jess! Max was there, Kai was there, Tyson, Ray, and even Kenney! (Even though he isn't exactly on the beyblading part, but you get the picture. Right?)"  
  
"Damn! I wonder if Kai's really that hot???"   
  
"Jessalyn, Jessalyn... you really need to get a life! A non-boy crazy one!"  
  
The two rattled on and on about the BladeBreakers, and got onto other topics like celebrities, and what happened on the Newlyweds, and if Jessica Simpson got into her "dumb state" again. They also talked about Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp and other celebrities. And they also got onto the topic of the beyblade tournament that'd be held on Saturday afternoon.  
  
"So, Christina Aguilera... are you gonna join the tourney???"  
  
"Mmm... I guess. Are you?"  
  
"You bet your ass I would!"  
  
"Whose ass? Mine or X-Tina's???" they laughed together.  
  
"Well, I think Meghan and Sam already know about the tourney. But, I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Alrighty, bye Jess!"  
  
The phone clicked just as Jessalyn hung up the phone. Kaylee pressed on the "Talk" button to turn off the phone. Kaylee laid back down on her bed, which was on the same wall as the sofa, leaning from the headboard. She still thought of Ray. And she wondered, could she be starting to take fond of him?  
  
"Kaylee! Dinner's ready! Then after dinner, we could watch The Lord of the Rings!!"  
  
"Alright! I'll be right down!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
I know, Kaylee's family life is sort of like a Sabrina: The Teenage Witch thing. But still was it good? But still, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
:+:Kaylee-chan:+: 


End file.
